


you and me (and the world between us)

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it was just he and him.





	you and me (and the world between us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softyeonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyeonnie/gifts).



> hello!! this is my first fic on ao3, i hope you like it :) i apologise that it’s short, i’m working on more! i’m also taekcharge on twitter!

“i would really like to meet you properly someday.” hakyeon smiled into the phone as his words came out softer and softer, something he did when he was nervous.

“right, me too.” taekwoon replied, with utter silence on his end. only the constant whirring of the fan in his living room, as taekwoon sat on the floor with his knees tucked into his chest.

“i still can’t believe how we met on twitter out of all places, then look where we are now.” the older continued, his tone carrying disbelief as he gave off a light chuckle to ease the atmosphere.

hakyeon sank further into his beanbag, and he admired the skyline he saw in the distance.

with the evening wind blowing and on a phone call with the person he likes, he wished time would stop so he will remember this forever.

hakyeon heard no response.

“taekwoon.. are you alright? are they acting up again?” his words laced with worry as he held a death grip on his cellphone. he froze in his place.

the silence on the other end was _deadly_.

suddenly, violent incessant wheezes and coughs echoed throughout taekwoon’s apartment.

the emptiness of it amplifying his painful situation.

hakyeon furried his brows and frowned harshly upon hearing the sounds, blaming himself for not being able to help at that moment.

the younger’s frail voice muttered softly into the receiver but loud enough to have hakyeon jolt up in shock,

“hakyeon, i would like to meet you again someday, somehow, somewhere, at a place that only we both know.”

the line goes _dead_.

he hears loud wailing and ambulance sirens in the distance.

—

hakyeon stands in front of the tombstone for hours.

then it struck him. the sirens he heard that night. it was for taekwoon.

taekwoon lived near him.

the harsh wind seems to mock at him. mock at him for being late, for not knowing, for not knowing that the conversation that night was the last one they will ever have.

the elements of the earth seemed to resent him. the water in the canal swished loudly and the thunder with lightning striking near the man standing under the pouring rain.

he was unable to comprehend that the man he was supposed to meet, was now under, together with the earth.

”Jung Taekwoon, a man greatly loved. Resting with those he loved. His greatest joy was in making others happy. God took him home, it was his will, but in our hearts he liveth still.“


End file.
